Breaking Him In
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. Captain Kirk is to be tortured for failing a mission. Spock and Mccoy have a good idea of how to go about that. Non-Con sex, turns into Lemon. Rated M for safety. Second story in Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy series.


**(Author's note: This take place after my "A Private Checkup" story and just after the "Mirror, Mirror" episode, between the time of Mirror Kirk's return and when he is deposed by Mirror Spock as the new captain in actual canon. Also, I know this plot is similarto my first story on this subject. I was originally gonna use Sick Bay as a setting for the later bits, but that was copied in another fic on another website, so bear with me.)**

_Captain's log: Stardate 2929.3. I have failed to safeguard an important cargo for a local outpost and Starfleet Command is by no means happy. It is within their protocol to have a captain who fails their mission tortured to assert authority. Not that I really give a damn what Starfleet's opinion is, but I'm worried as to what they'll do._

Scenes start in Spock's quarters.

The bearded Vulcan is seen laying down while looking through a screen to his head's right, showing a higher-up official of Starfleet.

"Kirk's always been a rebellious bastard. The normal beatings I usually have you administer aren't working. You need to do something drastic."

Spock's eyebrow raises. Partly out of concern for Kirk, partly of curiosity.

"Well, Ms. Grogan." Spock says. "What do you suggest? I am awaiting your orders."

"Do whatever goes through that devious Vulcan mind of yours. Whether it follows regulations or not. I'll vouch for you." She says. "Grogan out."

The screen turns blank as Spock gets up from his bed and exits the room.

* * *

Scenes switch to Sick Bay as Doctor Mccoy is seen typing his usual Medical Log. He has just finished when Spock enters the room.

Mccoy looks at Spock with curiosity.

"Let me guess, that time of the week?" Mccoy ask seductively.

"Although this is the designated day, no." Spock says. "The captain is to be tortured, and I was wondering for your input, since your feelings for him are negative."

"Hmmm...Well...I could dissect him and put him back together..." Mccoy says.

"No, too predictable." Spock says, in a contemplative position.

At that precise moment, Mccoy's face scrunches into an extremely devious smile.

"Penny for your thoughts, my love?" Spock asks.

"Well...Today's our private night...and the Captain needs to be tortured...?" Mccoy says, expecting Spock to realize what he's saying.

"I fail to realize how our private sesions connect to the captain's punishment." Spock says.

"Sigh, you big hobgoblin..." Mccoy says. "The Captain's straight. We aren't...?"

Spock looks at Mccoy with confusion.

"And he has sex with his girl every night...?"

Spok's confusion grows.

"Oh, for!" Mccoy says. "What if we include him in tonight's session?"

Spock's eyes grow wide as give Mccoy a "what the hell?" look.

"Think about it, Vulcan." Mccoy says. "The one thing any straight man would hate is to be touched by another man, let alone two."

Spock finally gets it as he nods his head, realizing.

"Ah, now I realize." Spock says. "An impressive feat, My love. But how will it be done?"

"That's where I come in." Mccoy says, pointing to his brain. "The Captain's very paranoid, so he'll accept any shot if he thinks he's gonna die."

Mccoy digs through a drawer nearby and pulls out a syringe.

"A little Melenex never hurt anybody, did it?" Mccoy asks.

Mccoy places the syringe in his pocket.

"Now, I'm gonna go warn the captain." Mccoy says. "You prepare your quarters for our untimely guest."

Mccoy and Spock leave the room each attending to said duties.

Spock is seen placing pink rose petals on the ground around his bed as well as fastening what appear to be restraints on the bed.

* * *

Scenes switch to Mccoy as he enters the bridge of the Enterprise, performinga Terran salute upon entering.

He scans Uhura, the communications officer for about a minute before advancing to the crewman replacing Spock.

"Bones, what are you doing?' Kirk says, turning to face Mccoy, who has just finished scanning the Science crewman.

Mccoy comes near Kirk, beginning to scan him.

"Oh, just making sure everybody up here's ok." Mccoy says, still scanning Kirk. "I'm doing some medical research and trying to...Oh,no."

"What?" Kirik says, becoming tense.

"Your'e heartbeat level's slower than a snail's. You might die unless I examine you. C'mon, Captain." Mccoy says, ushering Kirk out of his chair.

"But, I feel fine." Kirk says.

"Accoridng to my Tricorder, you aren't." Mccoy says.

Kirk gets up and follows Mccoy.

"You have the bridge, Mr. Scott."

* * *

Scenes switch to Spock's quarters.

Mccoy and Kirk enter as Mccoy seals the door behind him.

"This is Spock's quarters, not Sick Bay. The hell's goin' on?" Kirk says.

"Just a small pit stop, Captain. Your'e heartbeat's slowing down further. You should lie down." Mccoy says.

Kirk lays on Spock's bed.

"This'll make you feel better." Mccoy says, injecting him with the Melenex needle.

"Wait a minute, isn't that...?" Kirk starts, immediately passing out from the Melanex's effects.

Spock enters the room from the front door, then re-sealing it behind him.

"Restrain him, quick!" Mccoy says.

The two fit Kirk's hands and feet into ropes that are situated from above and below the room.

"All finished." Spock says. "Should we change?"

"Nah, let him get the full impact, you know?" Mccoy says.

Kirk wakes up two minutes later to see his arms and legs tied up, Spock standing over him, the lights dim.

"Mr. Spock, what's the meaning of this?" Kirk says, struggiling through the ropes.

"Starfleet has ordered you tortured, unconventionally." Spock says.

"What?" Kirk says. "How?"

"You'll see." Mccoy says, stepping out of the darkness.

"Mccoy!" Kirk says. "You traitor!"

"How am I a traitor if i'm torturing you on behalf of Starfleet?" Mccoy says, an evil grin on his face.

"Grrr...Don't you know that I can make you both disappear at will?" Kirk says, smiling evilly. "Now release me and being confined to quarters will be your only worry."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Captain. You lack the means to do so." Spock says. "If you do actually dispose of us, you will lose your'e two best officers as well as be court martialled for resisting torture."

Spock takes out his Agonizer and places it on Kirk's chest.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Now, behave yourself, Captain." Mccoy says as Spock removes the device. "Or that'll become repetitive."

Kirk simply growls at Spock as Mccoy nods to Spock.

"Now, captain, the torture will begin." Sock says. "I assure you that after this day, you will never disobey Starfleet regulations again."

Spock and Mccoy both move in front of the bed hodling Kirk as the two begin to undress.

Spock removes his Starfleet blazer while Mccoy emoves his shoes and socks, then working on his pants.

"What the hell?" Kirk says.

The two are reduced to their underwear in mere seconds as they eye each other seductively.

"Um...Huh?" Kirk asks, getting more suspicious by the minute.

"Should I go first, or you?" Mccoy asks Spock.

"No, I forced you the first time, so you should have that pleasure now." Spock says. "I will keep watch."

Spock removes the phaser from his Starfleet belt, now on the ground, as he takes a nearby chair and sits by the door.

"Y'know..." Mccoy says, as he gets a pair of scissors from his belt on the gorund, then starts getting on top of a struggiling Kirk.

"I've been studying you from afar quite recently. Oh, Spock and me both stare at other men, but we know our boundaries."

"You crazy man, remove yourself!" Kirk says, cringing in disgust whilst struggiling to get away, the rope pinning him down.

"Sigh..." Mccoy says. "Our guest needs to feel more comfortable."

Mccoy pokes a hole in Captain Kirk's blazer as he begins to cut downwards.

Kirk keeps struggiling until the shirt eventually is ripped in half by Mccoy after being cut.

Kirk's chest slightly sweat-filled from wearing the blazer, his breathing becoming more erratic as his nervousness increases.

Mccoy breathes in the Captain's musk as he sighs in pleasure.

Then he begins to kiss and suckle the Captain's chest.

"Wow quite a specimen we have here, eh, Spock?" Mccoy asks.

"Affirmative." Spock says, briefly walking next to the struggiling Kirk and Mccoy as he eyes his captain's chest hungrily.

"What are you staring at, Spock?" Kirk says, stuggling to avoid Mccoy's mouth, to no avail.

"You, Captain." Spock replies logically, as if Kirk should've known by now.

Kirk begins to reply, only to shudder in horror as he finally grasps the meaning of his captivity.

Kirk's struggling begins to becom more erratic, his movements almost flinging Mccoy off the bed.

Spock points his Phaser at Captain Kirk.

"Cease and desist, Captain." Spock says.

"Fuck you, you pointy-eared devil!" Kirk yells. "Attention all personnel in the area! Dispose of these two immediately!"

Spock looks at Mccoy.

"You DO have a back-up plan, correct, Doctor?" Spock asks.

"Yep." Mccoy says.

Mccoy gets off of the bed and digs through his own clothes, pulling a sweat-filled sock into his hand.

Mccoy gets back on the bed, which takes an effort due to Kirk's stuggling...

"Put a sock in it!"

...And shoves the sock directly into Kirk's mouth.

Kirk's disgust grows as he tastes the Doctor's foot sweat through the sock, attempting to cough it out.

Spock intervenes, and hold's Kirk's mouth closed by holding the top and bottom of his head together.

"We've gotta reinforce the gag, Spock." Mccoy says.

"In my drawer." Spock says.

Mccoy goes through Spock's drawer and finds a roll of duct tape.

"Wow, you planned ahead!" Mccoy says, taking a piece from the roll.

He throws the roll to Spock and moves back on top of Kirk.

"Shove the sock in deeper, Spock." Mccoy says.

Spock pushes the sock deeper into Kirk's mouth, reapplying his hands for clamping his head just as Mccoy places the tape over the sock, and in turn, Kirk's mouth.

He then moves his hands across the tape, making sure the gag stays on.

"MHHHRRPH! MHHHRPH!" Kirk tries to yell through his gag.

Spok then moves back to the door and resumes watching.

"There you go, Captain." Mccoy says. "Was that so bad? Oh, sorry if my sock tastes terrible, but after working in Sick Bay all day my feet sweat a lot. You'll get used to it."

Mccoy giggles evilly as he resumes kissing Kirk's chest.

He begins to lightly suckle Kirk's nipple, as the Captain sqirms in disgust from Mccoy's tongue on his body.

Kirk's struggling is still erratic, but less frequent, as exaustion begins to take it's toll.

"If you are exausted, Captain, may I suggest you relax?" Spock says from his place in the room. "It is quite enjoyable once you relax and really feel it."

"He's right, Jim." Mccoy says as he move his head closer to Kirk's left nipple. "The two of us are certainly enjoying ourselves."

Kirk's attempts one final struggle, Mccoy having to hold onto Kirk's body to keep his mouth on the man's nipple.

Kirk, after disgusted moaning, finally lays his head upon the pillow underneath his head in defeat.

"Mhhhrpph..." Kirk moans through his sock gag, as he quiets down.

"Now that's more like it." Mccoy says as he begins to caress Kirk's other nipple.

The Doctor moves his tongue over Kirk's nipple, licking it slowly, then finally bringing it slightly into his mouth.

At this, Kirk cringes, keeping his eyes closed to avid seeing the spectacle.

"Why don't you come join me, Spock?" Mccoy says. "He tastes good."

"Perhaps I shall." Spock says, getting up to move alongside Mccoy as each of them mans a nipple on Kirk's chest.

The two then spread their mouths to suck on Kirk's chest, Mccoy on Kirk's left, Spock on his right.

They move up and down Kirk's bare chest, the Captain still moaning in disgust, yet iddly relaxed.

After ten minutes or so, the two get off of Kirk.

"Well, Captain, now that you've been broken in..." Spock says.

"...We can analyze the rest of you." Mccoy finishes.

Spock and Mccoy each grab a leg of Kirk's pants and pull down from the waist, finally removing them.

Kirk's muscluar legs are tied helpless as his underwear is the last piece of clothing protecting his image.

"Mhrrrpppphhh..." Kirk moans through his gag, his face a symol of fear.

"Why don't you start, Spock?" Mccoy says.

"Why thank you, Doctor." Spock says.

Spock gets on the bed next to Kirk as Spock moves his hand across Kirk's chest, moving downward.

"Mmmmmmmmppppphhhhh..." Kirk moans fearfully as Spock's hand begins to move down to Kirk's ribcage.

Kirk already knows where that hand is going.

Sure enough, Spock's hand makes it's way down into the Captain's underpants and stays there.

"Mppphhh! Mppphhh!" Kirk moans slightly louder, his head shaking as if saying "No!"

Spock grabs hold of Kirk's shaft as Kirk begins to stuggle once again, shaking his body in an attempt to leave.

Mccoy, who is nearby watching, grabs Spock's phaser from nearby hs chair, move next to Kirk's head and positions the Phaser's tip right next to Kirk's skull.

"Behave yourself, or you'll be nothing but a red stain on Spock's bed!"

Kirk closes his eyes out of fear and instinct.

Spock turns to Mccoy, nervous.

Mccoy winks as he whispers into Spock's ear.

"I may hate him, but I know you're loyal to him. I won't kill him."

Spock smiles out of the corner of his mouth as he begins to move his hand up and down Kirk's shaft.

Kirk's shakes in disgust while Mccoy moves Spock's chair next to Kirik and sits down.

* * *

Scenes swicth to Marlena Moreau, Kirk's woman, who is laying down in Kirk's room.

She presse a button revealing the location of Kirk's Tantalus Field, the weapon he uses to make enemies "disappear."

She peforms a routine check on all quarters, stopping when the camera reveals Spock and Mccoy fondling Kirk.

Kirk moans loudly through his sock gag when Spock allows Mccoy to jerk Kirk off for a bit before resuming himself.

Her fingers move towards the firing button, but then she stops to think.

The other Kirk told her and Spock to choose between freedom and tyranny.

Her Kirk was certainly no hero. He was a ruthless Ceaserian conqueror...He deserves every moment of this torture for his actions, and his neglect of her.

She moves her hand away from the fire button, watching the spectacle unfold.

* * *

Scenes switch back to the threesome.

At this point, Mccoy and Spock look at each other.

It's time to end the foreplay.

Spock instinctively moves his hands to the edge of Kikr's undergarments.

Kirk shakes his head frantically as Mccoy positions the Phaser by Kirk's head again.

Kirk has no choice but to comply while Spock removes the final article of clothing.

Spock eyes Kirk's member with curiosity.

"Well, well, Captain." Spock says. "Genetics has been good to you, I see."

"He's bigger than me, even." Mccoy says. "Never would've guessed."

"Should we test it out, Captain?" Spock asks.

Kirk shakes his head frantically.

"Very well, I'll allow Doctor Mccoy to test it, then." Spock says getting off of Kirk while Mccoy gets on top.

Mccoy moves his head towards the member as he lightly licks the head of the cock, moving his tongue up and down the shaft slowly.

Kirk shakes in half-disgust, half-pleasure.

"Like it, huh?" Mccoy asks. "Starfleet calls it torture, but me and Spock would call it playtime. Now, let's see how the whole thing tastes."

Mccoy inserts the penis into his mouth, his head going downward to receive more of it.

He stops near the end, and repeats this motion several times, sucking the penis.

Kirk starts struggling, but after five movements, actually relaxes and lays his head down onto the bed, his eyes closed.

Kirk's breathing becomes more relaxed as the oleasure from the service takes it's toll.

Mccoy stops after a bit and ushers Spock to finish it.

Spock does the same thing Mccoy does, but takes the whole thing in.

After five minutes, it reaches it's climax.

"Mmmmmppphhhhh..." Kirk moans through his gag, signifying that he is about to cum.

Spock stops and ushers Mccoy to receive.

The Doctor immediately rushes over and starts sucking.

Kirk finally bursts as Mccoy takes in the cum, swallowing it.

He looks at Kirk, who weakly looks at the Doctor sleepily.

"How was it, Jim?" Mccoy asks. "Not all torture's bad, y'know."

Mccoy moves near Kirk's head.

"If I take the sock out, will you behave yourself?" Mccoy asks.

Kirk weakly nods as Mccoy removes the gag, the tape still attached to the now drool-drenched sock.

"Aahh...aahh..." Kirk breathes.

"How was it, Captain?" Spok asks.

"I still don't like this setup." Kirk says. "I'm not some plaything for your amusement."

"You were certainly amused, Captain." Mccoy says.

"Well, it's not like it didn't feel good...but I still like women." Kirk says. "Now, release me from these ropes and we'll never talk about this ugly business again...I'll look the other way! What do you say?"

"I don't like the way he referred to it as 'ugly business...' Do you, Spock?" Mccoy asks.

"Negative, Doctor." Spock says.

"He got his fun, now we should have ours." Mccoy says.

Mccoy gets up off of his chair and digs around his clothes again.

He takes out his other sweatsock.

Spock gets up and finds the roll of tape from before and tears off a new piece.

Mccoy throws the sock to Spock.

"W-What are you doing?" Kirk says, tense. "I said I'd behave! What more do you want?"

Spock begins to make another makeshift gag.

Mccoy, however, gets on top of Kirk once more.

"Open your mouth, Captain." Spock says. "Mccoy needs pleasure as well."

"P-Please, don't have me do it..." Kirk says, begging. "Do with my cock what you will, but please don't have me do yours..."

"Look at the invincible Captain Kirk, begging like a dog." Mccoy says. "This is great!"

Mccoy slowly moves his hands to his underwear.

Kirk eyes the hands as they move Mccoy's underwear away from his waist, revealing the member.

Mccoy takes them off and throws them to Spock, who hangs on to them.

Kirk seems about to cry as he knows what Mccoy wants.

Mccoy grabs his member and moves his pelvis closer to Kirk's mouth, placing the member just close enough to it.

Kirk refuses to open.

"C'mon, Jim." Mccoy says. "Have a little dignity. Just take it like a man."

"The sooner you accept your fate, Captain, the sooner it will end." Spock says.

Kirk knows Spock's right, but he still has his pride.

"Sigh...I'm waiting, Jim." Mccoy says.

"Really, Mccoy?" Kirk asks. "I'll give you anything if you just..."

"Look, you can either open your mouth and take it, or I can shove it in by force and take the last of your dignity." Mccoy says. "What's it gonna be, Jim?"

Kirk ponders for two more seconds, then finally and reluctantly, opens his mouth.

"There you go." Mccoy says, moving his member into Kirk's mouth slowly, then keeping it there.

"Now close your mouth, and I'll do the rest." Mccoy says.

Kirk closes his mouth, his tongue tasting Mccoy's penis accidentily.

Kirk shudders in disgust, but keeps it in.

"I know it tastes bad, but you get used to it." Mccoy says. "Ready?"

Kirk nods subtly as Mccoy begins moving in pelvic thrusts, going slow as to not choke his Captain.

Spock moves nearby and fondles Kirk's member slightly as an act of mercy, to calm Kirk down.

Mccoy increases his speed gradually, Kirk making swallowing sounds as a response.

"MHPPH...MHPPH...MHPPH...MHPPH..."

"Oh, that's it, Jim. Take it all in!"

This continues for two more minutes.

Mccoy slows down as he begins to moan slightly.

"It's coming, Jim. You ready?"

"Mhhhppph..." Kirk says, disgusted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Mccoy says.

mccoy finally explodes after 3 more movements.

Kirk shudders due to the taste of the liquid. Mccoy removes his member as small droplets of the cum fall onto Kirk's face.

"Ugh...Oh, God..." Kirk says.

"Your'e not that bad, Jim." Mccoy says. "You suck like a pro, believe it or not...Would've taken twice as long otherwise."

"Is that it?" Kirk asks through panting breaths.

"No...It's Spock's turn." Mccoy says.

"Oh, come on!" Kirk says, irritated and nervous. "You had your way with me, what else can you possibly do?"

Mccoy steps off of Kirk as Spock moves on top of Kirk.

Unlike Mccoy, who was gentle about it...Kirk knew Spock wouldn't be so kind.

Spock removes is underwear in one quick flash.

Kirk stares wide-eyed as Spock's member.

"I can't...I can't take all of that in!" Kirk says.

"Open your mouth, Captain. This should not take long." Spock says.

"Spock..." Kirk says. "Your'e my best officer and the only one I can trust. I'm asking you kindly, please release me."

"Open your mouth, Captain." Spock says, anger in his eyes.

Mccoy looks at Kirk.

Kirk's expression is one of sheer terror.

His Science Officer is raping him before his very eyes.

"I speak from experience, Jim." Mccoy says. "Spock's very dominant in bed...I suggest you listen to him. You'll be in pain otherwise. If not by this Phaser, then by his fists."

Kirk looks at Spock once more, who narrows his eyes in impatience.

"I will not ask again, Captain." Spock says angrily.

Kirk reluctantly opens his mouth as Spock shoves more than half of his member in at once.

Kirk chokes from the gag reflex, almost vomitting.

Mccoy rushes over and ushers Spock.

"Whoa, Whoa. Easy, Spock!" Mccoy says. "He can't handle it like I can. You gotta take it slow!"

Spock sighs from disatisfaction and releases the member.

Kirk breathes heavily to regain his composure, then opens his mouth again.

Spock re-inserts the member slowly, until Mccoy ushers him to stop and begin.

"Once I begin, I shall not stop until the end. Are you ready, Captain?" Spock asks.

Kirk nods with Spock's member inside his mouth.

Spock begins moving slowly, Kirk again making the swallowing noises in response.

Spock, however, starts going fast almost immediately.

Mccoy rushes over again.

"Spock, you've gotta take it slow...Enjoy it..." Mccoy says. "This is why facefucking doesn't usually end well with us..."

Spock, who is insher ecstasy, completly ignores his mate and the process ends almost two minutes later.

Spock gives no warning and cums almost instantly.

Kirk's mouth is full from both the cum and Spock's member.

Mccoy begins giggiling.

"Sorry, Jim...Forgot to tell you." Mccoy says. "Eating Spock's taint is like drinking a soda. You have to swallow it a bit at a time."

Kirk swallows a bit at a time, and it goes down.

Spock removes his member as more liquid drops onto Kirk's face.

"Sigh...That was pleasurable..." Spock says. "He DOES perform sucking motions well."

"Is that it?" Kirk asks. "Is it over? Please tell me it's over!"

"Well..." Mccoy starts.

"What else...? Kirk asks, tears in his eyes. "You service me, have me take you both in, and I ate your'e taint on top of it! What else could you possibly want with me, damn it?"

"You really can't guess?" Mccoy asks.

"No..." Kirk says. "That's going too far!"

"Oh, please, Jim." Mccoy says. "You have sex with that girl of yours every day. How is this any different?"

"Because you two are men...and neither of you have Vaginas...Need I go on?" Kirk says, gasping for air in the process.

"Sigh...We're practically finished, and I'm getting tired of debating it..." Mcccoy says. "...Spock, get the lubricant!"

Spock digs through his cabinets and drawers while Mccoy finds the sock gag Spock made with the new sock earlier.

Spock finds the lube, while Mccoy moves next to kirk.

"Open your mouth, Kirk." Mccoy says.

Kirk doesn't even complain this time, opening his mouth obediently, yet nervously.

Mccoy shoves the sock into Kirk's mouth while making sure the tape is secure.

Spock guves Mccoy the lube.

"Ok, here's how this will work." Mccoy says. "Spock has to stretch your hole a little bit, then we apply the lube to your hole. Then me and Spock take turns, then it ends. Savvy?"

Kirk nods meekly.

"Oh, one last point of advice." Spock says. "While our members are within you, unnecessary movement will only hurt you more, so stay montionless for the entire duration. Understand?"

Kirk nods again.

Spock lifts up Kirk's legs above his head and positions them there.

"Mhhhpph..." Kirk moans as he feels movement near his hole.

Spock is seen placing his fingers into Kirk's hole slightly, moving them around to stretch it.

After two minutes, Spock nods to Mccoy.

"Ok, you go ahead, Spock." Mccoy says.

Just before Spock places his member, however, the door is heard opening.

Lieutenant Uhura is seen as she enters the room.

"Um, Mr. Spock, I'm looking for..."

She sees Spock about to penetrate Kirk.

"...the Captain..."

She stares blanly for a moment as her face twitches.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

She starts laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Mccoy says as he tires to calm her down.

"HAHAHA...HAHAHA...hahaha...haaaah..."

Uhura calms down slightly.

"I just can't believe the Captain would be into that..." She says.

"He isn't." Mccoy says. "We're forcing him."

"Oh...*Snicker*...Ok." Uhura says.

She looks to her left and right and then whispers to Mccoy.

"Can I watch?"

Mccoy and Spock, even Kirk, all look at her as though she's crazy.

Mccoy however, smiles evilly and ushers Spock aside.

Spock whispers into Mccoy's ear.

"You are not actually considering it, are you?"

Mccoy responds in kind.

"Why not? It'll be the highlight of his torture, Starfleet will be happy, the Bridge'll get a good laugh, and everybody, aside from the Captain, is happy. Seems like a win-win situation to me."

Spock ponders this.

"That certainly IS logical reasoning." Spock says.

Spock moves back to Kirk while Mccoy talks to Uhura.

"Why not? In fact, invite the whole bridge over!" Mccoy says.

Uhura shmiles with glee as she taps her communicator.

"Uhura to Bridge. Acknowledge."

Scotty, who is there, answers.

"Scotty here."

"Tell every Bridge officer to meet by Spock's quarters for a laugh."

"What about the Captain?"

"You don't get me...It's about the Captain."

"We're on our way."

Kirk begins struggling again as he realizes what his captors have in store for him.

He'll be the laughingstock of all of the Enterprise.

Minutes later, Spock's quarters is holding all of the Senior Bridge staff.

Uhura stands next to Sulu and Chekov, while Scotty stands to the far side of the door.

Spock looks at Mccoy nervously, but Mccoy has it all figured out.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Mccoy says. "The thorn in our side...The tyrant of the ship...I give you Captain Kirk!"

Kirk is seen moaning through his sock gag as the Bridge officers all bust into laughter.

"Today, however, isn't just for sightseeing." Spock says. "Today, Our Captain shall be penetrated until..."

"Too much info, Spock." Sulu says from a distance.

"You shouldn't so quick to dismiss me, Sulu. Since I am the one who shall perform the deed." Spock says.

Spock moves near Kirk's hole, which was already soaked in the lubricant from earlier.

"Ready, Captain?" Spock asks.

Kirk just hisses through his gag.

"Very well, I shall begin." Spock says.

Spock, instead of shoving it in slowly, enters Kirk instantaneously.

"!"

Kirk screams in pain through his gag while the Bridge crew watches with both suspense and shock.

This was a side of Spock they've barely seen.

Mccoy enters into a fit of hysterical laughter, while Spock exerts himself with the pelvic thrusts.

The Bridge crew eventually busrst into laughter as well, causing Kirk to cray with embarassment.

Spock's thrusts become faster as Kirk moans in pain.

"MPPPH...NPPPPHHH...NPPPHHH...NPPPPPHHHHH...NNNNNNNPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!"

Eventually Spock explodes inside of Kirk as he takes himself out of the Captain and immediately hides himself out of embarassment.

Mccoy moves in to comfort him, as the two share a slight kiss.

"Ok, show's over." Mccoy says, ushering the Brdige crew out of the room. "Hope you had fun!"

Mccoy has a smile on his face as he closes the door.

he then moves to sit by Spock.

"You ok?" Mccoy asks.

"Y-Yes." Spock says, managing a slight smile. "I was just flustered, that's is all."

"Sorry for embarassing you, but it got the job done, right? Look at the Captain. He's a mess!" Mccoy says, pointing to Kirk.

Kirk's legs are still positioned up high.

His hole is bruise-red from the fucking.

His sock-gag is still in place as tears are streaming down his face and naked body, him still breathing heavily.

"His torture was a success." Spock says, regaining his composure. "We should release him now."

"Well, considering all the crap he's put me through over the years, I was thinking of having a crack at him." Mccoy says.

Spock looks at him jealously.

"Oh, relax. We both wanted to fuck him. That won't affect our feelings for each other. You know you'll always be my little Thylia." Mccoy says, kissing Spock passionately.

Spock replies in kind, reassured.

They part their kiss after a time as Mccoy approaches a degraded Kirk.

"Well, it's almost over, Kirk." mccoy says. "There's just one last thing you need to take in."

Mccoy removes his underwear, which was on when the Bridge crew was inside, and throws it aside.

"...Me."

Mccoy moves next to Kirk as Spock watches fro a safe distance.

"Sigh...At this point, the gag's not even needed anymore." Mccoy says.

He takes off the gag with one swift motion as Kirk winces from the pain.

"I'm your final Torture, Kirk." Mccoy says. "Just a few more minutes, and you'll be free from us...for now, anyway."

"Whatever you're gonna do..." Kirk says. "...Just do it."

"Ok, then." Mccoy says.

Mccoy positions his pelvis near Kirk's hole and inserts his member slowly.

"Aaahhh...ahhh...ooooh...aaaaahhhh..."

Kirk moans from the pain, while keeping his eyes closed.

"That's right, bitch. Your'e all mine!" Mccoy shouts.

Mccoy humps Kirk for a good ten minutes.

He eventually stops, exaustion taking over him.

"That was amazing, Spock. I;ve finally lived my secondlife-long dream." Mccoy says.

"What would that be?" Spock asks.

"Making Kirk my bitch." Mccoy says. "All those years of bullshit were worth it, just for this day."

"But let me make this very clear. You are still the one I love, Spock." Mccoy says.

After ten more minutes, they finally released Captain Kirk.

He never said anything to them.

He just left.

During the next day or two Kirk stayed in his quarters, cut off the from the rest of the crew, while Spock took command in his absence..

Three days later...

* * *

Scenes switch to the bridge of the Enterprise.

Kirk re-enters after a 3 day hiatus.

The crew is nervous as they arae afraid of their lives.

Kirk, however, is very happy.

He sits on his Captain's chair while Mccoy and Spock are by his side.

"Y'know...That was an awful thing you did, but it was enjoyable now that I think about it." Kirk whispers to the other two.

"Huh?" Mccoy asks.

Now that We've all been with each other, I'll be expecting favors from you all now." Kirk says, smiling evilly.

Mccoy and Spock look at each other with a mixture of horror and glee.

Thay have done the impossible thing many gay men only dream of...

They've turned their captain.

They both smile at each other as the scene fades.

FIN


End file.
